Debaixo de Chuva
by Xia M
Summary: A culpa já não era só dele. Também era da chuva. :: EdWin :: :: One-Shot ::


_**N/A:**__ Yo! o/ Hum, que posso dizer? Bateu a saudade de escrever uma fic de FMA. Então, eu decidi escrever uma fic de FMA. 8D _

_**Advertências: **__Fic do género Romance. Talvez também um pouquinho de angst. Narrativa talvez um pouco estranha. EdWin. One-Shot._

_**Disclaimer: **__Fullmetal Alchemist não me pertence, mas sim a Hiromu Arakawa. Fic escrita sem quaisquer fins lucrativos._

* * *

**Debaixo de Chuva**

-x-

- Ed, seu idiota! – resmungou a jovem acertando uma chave inglesa no pobre rapaz que a acompanhava. - A culpa é toda tua!

- Minha? – perguntou ele de volta, passando a mão esquerda pelo local dorido. - Mas o que foi que eu fiz agora?

- A culpa é tua por eu estar aqui enfiada, debaixo desta árvore estúpida! – retorquiu a loira, ameaçando de novo o rapaz com a chave inglesa.

- O quê?

Edward parou por um momento. Fitou a sua mecânica nos olhos, tentando perceber o que ela realmente queria dizer.

Mas não. Não valia a pena. Não havia nenhum segundo significado. Então, ele irritou-se. Como só ele sabia irritar-se.

- EU encontrei um sítio para nos abrigarmos da chuva e é assim que me agradeces?

- Bem, se TU não tivesses partido o automail _outra vez_, eu não tinha que estar aqui! Portanto, sim! A culpa _é_ tua!

Oh! Então era isso. Ela não queria estar à chuva. E culpava-o por isso. Será que ela também o culpava…da chuva?

- Agora só me falta dizeres que a culpa de estar a chover também é minha. – disse ele, encostando-se no tronco da árvore.

Sim. Porque ele não ia simplesmente deixar aquilo como um pensamento. Não fazia o género dele, afinal.

Winry imitou Edward e encostou-se no tronco. Segurou o saco, carregado das mais variadas peças de metal, com força e fitou o chão de relva que os rodeava, enquanto este era banhado pela chuva. Num murmúrio, deixou escapar a sua resposta.

- A culpa é tua. A culpa é sempre tua.

A culpa era dele. Era sempre dele. Era _somente_ dele.

As noites que ela passava em claro, pensando onde ele estaria. E se estaria bem. As horas que ela perdia a olhar para o telefone, à espera de uma chamada dele. De uma mísera chamada dele. Nem que ela durasse um simples "olá". As tardes perdidas à espera que uma carta dele aparecesse na caixa de correio.

A culpa era dele.

A sua fixação no automail e na mecânica em geral, a sua vontade de aprender mais e mais, de aperfeiçoar tudo o que já sabia e tudo o que ainda tinha por aprender. Os seus estudos tardios, as suas noites perdidas entre porcas e parafusos, cálculos e desenhos, apenas para lhe dar o melhor.

A culpa era dele.

A sua ida ao centro de Resembool, as suas compras sob a ameaça de uma chuva forte, as suas roupas ensopadas e a sua estadia debaixo da enorme copa de uma árvore. A sua preocupação em saber _o porquê_ dele ter o braço partido, a sua preocupação em saber quanto tempo o próximo braço ia durar. Em saber quanto tempo _ele_ ia durar.

A culpa era dele.

- Ed…

Edward desencostou-se da árvore ao perceber a seriedade das palavras de Winry. Olhou para ela, percebendo a preocupação trancada naquele seu semblante zangado.

Ele sabia. Sabia que a culpa era dele. Que a culpa dela estar preocupada era dele. Somente dele.

Porque ele nunca lhe dizia nada. Porque ele limitava-se a aparecer com o automail partido e pedir um novo, com o maior dos sorrisos. Porque ele a fazia trabalhar dias e noites, apenas por ter pressa em seguir uma nova pista.

Ele sabia.

Sabia o quanto ela trabalhava e se esforçava em dar-lhe sempre o melhor. O quanto ela queria aprender mais, o quanto ela queria se aperfeiçoar para que ele não tivesse que se magoar nas lutas como tinha vindo a acontecer até então.

Ele sabia.

Sabia o quanto ela se preocupava pelos seus desaparecimentos repentinos. Como ela esperava desesperadamente por notícias a cada dia que passava, mesmo sabendo que nenhuma ia chegar.

Ele sabia. Apenas nunca tivera coragem o suficiente para fazer algo acerca disso. Pelo menos, não em palavras.

Com a sua única mão segurou o rosto de Winry, forçando-a a virá-lo para si. Olhou fundo naqueles olhos azuis e pôde ver as lágrimas misturadas às gotas de chuva. Não se devia surpreender. Ele era um idiota, afinal. Um idiota que não sabia fazer outra coisa senão preocupá-la.

Engolindo em seco, ganhou coragem e quebrou a distância entre os dois. Com um beijo. A surpresa por parte dela foi óbvia. A falta de reacção nem tanto. Mas Edward não se importou.

Permaneceu com os lábios colados nos dela o tempo que achou necessário. O tempo que quis. Mas não o tempo suficiente.

Ao separar-se dela, voltou a olhá-la nos olhos, antecipando qualquer movimento brusco. O qual nunca veio. Havia apenas aquela expressão ainda surpresa e…triste.

- Então…também me vais culpar disto?

Um sorriso. Pela primeira vez desde que tinham saído de casa, ela havia sorrido. Por causa dele.

- Não…a culpa é da chuva.

Edward também abriu um sorriso. O _seu_ sorriso. E não hesitou em voltar a juntar a sua boca à dela. Até porque, daquela vez, a culpa não era sua. Era apenas da chuva.

-x-

_**Owari**_

* * *

_**N/A: **__Ficou um pouquinho estranha…eu sei. Mas eu até que gosto dela. 8D E sim, eu também sei que ficou pequena. u.u_

_Eu sei que o início da fic não indica este final…e que este final não é um dos melhores…mas espero que tenham gostado da fic. 8D_

_Vou ficar à espera de reviews…devo? ç.ç_


End file.
